No River Wide Enough
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: There was no river wide enough to keep him from getting to her. A SangoMiroku One-Shot


Disclaimer: Don't own them, or Marvin Gaye.

AN: Based on the fact that there aren't nearly Sango and Miroku one shots around.  
This is a quick little song fic that popped into my head while I was listening to the classic tune.

No River Wide Enough

A Sango Miroku One-Shot

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Inuyasha was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. He clearly didn't believe a word of coming out of the monk's mouth. Kagome gave him a warning look and urged Miroku to continue his explanation. After all, it wasn't every day that Kagome and Inuyasha came back from her time to find a near-naked monk and a soaked demon hunter.

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far_

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

"MIROKU! You said the rush wouldn't come in for another hour!"

Miroku turned from digging for riverbed roots to stare at the very nervous Sango. A very nervous Sango who, it must be said, was stranded on the rock in the middle of a wide river. With the suddenly higher waters rising all around her she seemed to be rather hopelessly stuck.

"D-don't worry Sango, I'll figure something out!"

_'Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

Her village had been nowhere near any body of water. In her travels with the Inu Gumi it had occurred to Sango that she did not know how to swim. That thought alone was enough to make her terrified of deep water. Unfortunately, due to Miroku's miscalculation, it was deep and rushing water Sango was now trapped in.

_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how_

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the frantic monk running around desperately trying to figure out how to get her out of her predicament. She wasn't worried – he had always been there for her. Wandering hand and all she knew it was in him she could confide. It was his side that she would always stand is, provided he could get her out of the river.

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

With a sheepish cough, Miroku called out to Sango.

"I…can't think of anything…"

She shot him a look that quickly strengthened his resolve. He sat down and tried, calmly, to think of a solution. He reasoned that he had time, after all it was still another hour before the river would rise again.

Then it started to rain.

_No wind, no rain_

Sango knew that with the rain the river would begin to rise early. For a second she contemplated trying to swim across. For a second she also thought she was imagining the stripping monk across the river. Blushing furiously, she yelled over the roar of the rushing water.

"Houshi-San! This isn't the time! Put your clothes back on!"

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double_

_As fast as I can_

He tied his clothes together and prayed that the he wouldn't have to make use of his undergarments to add to the length of the rope. The rain was whipping about his bare skin and quickly bringing about violent shivers. Still, he found the strength to call out to Sango again.

"Grab this when I toss it to you!

_Don't you know that_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

The monk tossed the makeshift lifeline and the demon hunter grabbed tight. With a deep breath she jumped into the river and felt herself be pulled towards the shore. The shivering man used all his strength to drag his companion to safety. As soon as she was safely back on shore she was able to see just how exhausted he was.

"Miroku…"

_Don't you know that_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

He held up a hand as he laid on his back to try and catch his breath. But there would be no steady breathing for the monk today. All notions of oxygen were lost as he felt Sango lean over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you Miroku." She said. Her cheeks red and face hovering inches away from his own.

He stammered and stuttered, finally gasping out, "I love you too Sango."

And the two walked hand in hand back to the village. One soaked and the other half-naked. It was there that they ran into Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the bone eater's well. The two exchanged glances.

"Well this is going to be hell to explain…"

AN: Anyone ever heard of the river denial?


End file.
